She Was
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Remarkable. She was cunning. She was... Banging on the door and yelling.


Note: Forgive me for bad quality :P prompts given in the #EnchantedWonders18 on Marvelously Magical Fanfiction - PansyTony, Alohomora, Gift Giving.

Set some weeks after the New York Battle

* * *

Tony kept his eyes on the machine wrapping his present, his mind occupied with thoughts. It's been a year since Tony stumbled upon Pansy Parkinson at one of his many parties. Of course, he knew there was something different about her instantly, but after a little incident with the jolly green man, Tony found out she was a witch.

He was skeptical of witches, him being a man of science after all, but he couldn't stay away from the woman. She had a commanding presence that showed something vulnerable behind those dark orbs of hers. It could have also been the way her legs popped in her heels.

The more he tried pursuing her, the more he learned. The whole other world out there even beyond planets and dimensions was right in front of them; it was unsettling yet remarkable. When he asked her how and why she was there, the only answer she'd give was 'to escape'. Tony took that; he understood.

Now, he had to make sure that she understood that he was good at keeping her culture alive for her. He wouldn't tell anyone else (not like they didn't tease him anyway) but he had fallen for the witch. Pansy was everything he needed to feel complete, even with what was lodged in his chest.

She was remarkable. She was cunning. She was…

Banging on the door and yelling. Only she had the balls to do it.

Tony looked from the door to the gift still wrapping itself in front of him. "Jarvis, make sure she doesn't get in," he ordered. Hopefully, Jarvis would after the malfunction he was going through thanks to the rebuild from the New York battle.

"I will most certainly try, Mr. Stark," Jarvis said. "However, you know how formidable Ms. Parkinson can be."

He rolled his eyes. "Keep her as _un_ formidable as you can until this gift is done."

There was even more banging coming from the other side of the door, and Tony was sure that there were a few words being cursed at him too. That's when it hit the man that she could be doing.

This _was_ a witch he was dealing with. Then he heard it loud and clear.

" _Alohomora!_ "

Tony looked up toward the ceiling when the door blasted open behind him. He didn't even flinch.

"Damn it," he muttered before waving his hand in front of him, and the nearly-wrapped gift disappeared from sight. Tony clasped his hands behind his back and sported an innocent look as he met the murderous eyes of his companion. "That door doesn't pay for itself, you know that?"

Pansy snorted, her 'wand hand' gripping said object tightly. "That won't be the only thing you'll be spending money to fix," she hissed. "How dare you leave me with Bruce all day!"

So it wasn't as bad as Tony thought it was going to be. Still, he knew that leaving her with Bruce was the only way he'd keep her distracted long enough; well...he thought Bruce could get the job done.

"I had to take care of some things, you know that," Tony replied. "It couldn't have been that bad."

She raised the wand to hit the skin under his chin. "I had to sit and listen to him prattle on about his decision to get both James and Natasha gifts. To make matters worse, he explained why he felt he shouldn't get the others gifts even though he felt bad." Pansy put a hand on her chest. "That made _me_ feel very bad. And not in the 'good' bad way!"

Tony raised both hands, placing them on Pansy's shoulders. It was going to be the only way she'd lower the wand.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'll make it up to you tonight. Promise."

Pansy narrowed her eyes once more. "You better, or I'm unleashing a whole new ring of hell that'll make you wish you were fighting Hulk without your suit."

He leaned forward, kissing the top of her head and causing Pansy to lower her wand. She gave a small huff and turned on her heel, walking away. Once she was out of sight, Tony rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

"Mr. Stark?" Jarvis said. "I tried to make her unformidable as you said."

"I know, Jarvis," Tony replied. "I know." He was going to have to fix that malfunction on Jarvis soon.

* * *

It was nearing midnight, and Tony stood by the window to look at the view at the top of Stark Towers. After finally getting the gift wrapped and engraved the way he wanted, he kicked everyone out with false missions (not exactly false, since the stuff they were retrieving were things he'd need to fix Jarvis and upgrade the suit) and waited on the top floor for Pansy to arrive with her gift.

He watched as the door opened, and she swayed in a black, lacy dress that hugged her figure, the bottom of the skirt swishing with every step she took. Her hair was parted in her signature bob, but it looked new all the same.

In her hands was a long, wrapped box that he couldn't see through thanks to whatever spell she had on it. There really were perks to the magic thing that he'd have to get used to.

"You look beautiful," Tony complimented as she approached him, his arms opened wide.

Pansy returned the hug. "Flattery will get you everywhere," she said with a small, sly grin. "I'm sorry about the overreaction earlier. I should be used to Muggles by now, and yet Bruce got to me so easily."

Tony shook his head. "Bruce does that to everyone, don't worry," he said. "And did I just hear an apology?"

"I heard an apology as well."

"Touche."

"I wanna see what made you stick me with Bruce." She held out her hand. "Gimme."

Tony smirked. "What's the password?"

Pansy gave him a blank look. "Give me the gift or you lose your nanites," she said.

"Ruin the fun," he muttered, waving his hand in front of him and revealing a holographic projection of a present.

She gave him a skeptical look, but he only chuckled.

"Go ahead, reach for it," Tony said. He watched as Pansy tentatively grasped for the gift, it becomes solid in her hand as soon as she gripped it.

The raven-haired witch gasped. "How did you do this?" she asked.

"Magic," Tony replied smugly.

She rolled her eyes amusingly before looking at the intricate wrapping on the gift. It was designed with the Hogwarts crest as well as the Slytherin crest in a silver lining. "I almost don't want to ruin it," she said softly before ripping the wrapper to pieces.

Tony continued watching the facial expressions on her face, and it warmed his heart to see her expression as happiness at the gift.

"You got me a flying carpet!" She dropped the box and hugged him tightly. "How did you acquire one of these, they're forbidden in the wizarding world?"

"I have my ways," Tony said smugly. "I know you hate brooms, and you refuse to ride with Iron Man–"

"For bloody good reason," Pansy interrupted with a snort.

Tony waved a hand carelessly. He'd let that interruption slide. "Anyway, I thought that would be a better source of flying transportation."

Pansy shook her head, passing the present that she'd brought with her. "I made it myself," she said.

"Hmm," Tony hummed, taking the gift and opening it. He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible when he saw the contents. He didn't want to appear too girlish. "How in the world did you make an entire arm for Iron Man without my blueprints?"

She smirked, placing a hand on his chest. "Magic."

Yes, the benefits to magic thing crossed his mind once more. Tony set the box down and wrapped his arms around Pansy's waist. She laughed and placed her other hand on his chest as well.

"Happy Holidays, Pansy," he said. When he did, actual snow appeared above them, as well as a mistletoe. Tony glanced up and chuckled, meeting her eyes. "We'll have to talk about the nonverbal magic stuff too."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me."

And he did. As soon as their lips touched, everything felt right about that moment with Pansy. She was fierce. She was gorgeous. She was…

Everything.


End file.
